In Perfect Harmony: Original
by the wise and the brave
Summary: REWRITTEN. THIS IS THE OLD ONE.
1. In Which The Truth I Learn

In Perfect Harmony- The Wind Situation By: OceanWater

A/N- So…what's this? This is the tale of Megera Collins. This is the result of many rough drafts and edits. It will be told in Megera's POV. Flames and CC will be gladly accepted. It will be appreciated if you point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. My rant is over. Let's continue this little story.

Chapter 1- In Which the Truth I Learn

My bedroom has a nice view. If you open the window you can faintly smell the scent of roses and cinnamon. The room seems to give off an aura of harmony. My story begins when all stories begin- Monday Morning.

"Megera, wake up!" my father, Damian Collins shouted. His voice echoed around our small, quaint house. I groaned and slowly got out of my soft, comfy bed. I really hate Mondays. Just as much as I hate sparkling vampires and clumsy girls named Bella. Anyways as I was saying I woke up and slowly started to dress. I threw on a white blouse and blue jeans. Then I walked into the dining room and poured myself a bowl of cereal and I began to eat. My dad walked into the dining room and sat across from me.

"Megera, today you're going to learn about algebra."

"Dad! I'm only 11." Did I mention I'm homeschooled?

My dad works for some computer company that lets him work from home. I have ADHD and Dyslexia so my dad says it's better for me to be homeschooled because 'I can work at my own pace'. I mean I like to be homeschooled- no evil teachers or homework- but I really don't have a 'social life'. In fact I think no one else other than my dad knows I exist…

I sometimes wish I have a mom. Dad says that my mom left to who knows where after I was born. At times I wish my mother was still here. But then again, she must not be a very good mother if she left after I was born…right? Of course that's before the "accident".

Back to the story. After having devour a bowl of cereal and having a lengthy conversation with my dad about how I am not going to learn algebra and how that cheese and shrimp will not taste 'yummy' together my dad sent me upstairs to get started with some math problems he assigned to me. Anyways after hours of multiplication and complications with my division I told my dad I was going for a walk around the block.

We live in a small town and in a safe neighborhood in the middle of Texas so it wasn't dangerous for an 11 year old to take a walk. This was when my life started to take a turn. A good or bad one I still don't know. The first sign of trouble was when I saw a flash of gold and silver in the sky. I thought it was just my imagination…

The next sign of trouble was when a female voice shouted "MOVE!" The next thing I knew I was flying through the crisp spring air and my back slammed on a hard tree trunk. Did I mention it was hard? Now being the insane person I am the first thought I had was 'I hate sparkling vampires' followed by 'Do vampires get sunburn?'. The first sane thought was 'What in the world hit me'. I weakly turned my head and I notice a few things- 1. I was not dead-good 2.I was on the pavement and I was pretty sure I broken a few bones-bad 3. A silver chariot and a few horses with wings…wait…flying horses and chariots? My day was just getting weirder and weirder. I slowly closed my eyes to the sound of feet running across pavement…

My dreams of course were weird and unusual...as usual.

_I was running. I was running fast. I was running faster than my wildest dreams...forgive the pun. I couldn't stop running. It seemed like I had no control of my body. I suddenly tripped. Why, I did not know. I turned around and saw…a…BEAR! And he was eating…a…taco! Weird, what's next Edward Cullen declaring that he wanted a divorce with Bella? This was certainly the most vivid dream I ever dreamt. Slowly the bear advanced on me and…_

I woke with a jump. And of course I fell out of bed. Wait…wait…where am I? I looked around at my surroundings. I saw bare, white walls.

_Was I in a hospital?_

Suddenly the wooden door creaked open and an averaged sized girl walked in. She had brown hair and eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt that said '_Camp Half-Blood'_

"Sorry 'bout that" said the Girl "My name is Mira. Mira Sandings."

"Where am I?"

"It will be explained…in due time" said Mira she held her hand up and said "Come on, Chiron will want to talk to you."

The girl who called herself Mira helped me to my feet and gently guided me past several hallways and into a room.

It appears to be a normal living room. The walls were painted a Sky Blue colored. A wooden cherry table and several chairs surrounding it sat in the middle of the room. A light brown sofa was pushed against a wall and directly across from it was a desk and a swivel chair. A man in a wheelchair wearing a tweed jacket, a girl with auburn hair wearing the same orange shirt as Mira, a boy with a solid green cap with…yes, you guessed it, the orange shirt, and finally a man with hair so black it had tinge of purple and he was wearing a leopard skin jacket, they were seated around the table and they seemed to be playing some sort of card game.

The man in the wheelchair turned around and smiled softly at me.

"Please sit." as he gestured to the sofa on the side.

I sat down hesitantly…who were these people and where the heck am I?

"Do you mind if you answer a few questions?" said the man called in the wheelchair.

"Um…sure." Now call me crazy for saying yes to a complete stranger but I am gullible.

"Your Name Please."

"Megera Collins"

"Mortal Parent or Guardian?"

"You say that like one of my parents isn't mortal!"

"That will be explained in time"

"Damian Collins"

"Address and Contact Method?"

"Sun Stream Drive, Corpus Christi, TX and 214-874-8991 is my home phone number."

"Okay, well I think we should get acquainted now." said the man in the wheelchair. "You can call me Chiron"

"Arbor Acre" said the boy with the green cap.

"Lillian Quelp" said the girl in Auburn hair.

"That's Mr.D" said Chiron as he pointed to the man in the leopard skin jacket.

"Hello Megan, I hope you have a horrible time here." Said the one called Mr.D.

"Okay…so…why am I here?" I replied.

"Megera…how to put this gently…the Greek Gods are real" said Mira.

"WHAT! You're all INSANE!" I yelled.

"Megera, please allow me to explain" said Chiron in a calm voice. He sounded like he dealt with this before. "The gods in Greek Mythology are alive. They are all very real. What was the most famous thing Lord Zeus was famous for?"

"Um…pissing off Hera? Being lord of the universe?"

"True, but how did he 'piss off' Hera" said Chiron.

"By…hooking up with humans and having a lot of children that weren't Hera's?"

"Yes, correct. Do you remember the term for Heroes that were half human and half god?"

"Half-Blood or Demigod"

"Hence the name of this camp. And Megera…you are a Demigod."

A/N- This certainly isn't one of my better chapters. I feel like this is too fast paced…and short. The ending was rather weak. Nevertheless behold the first chapter! Please tell me if Chiron was OOC. Thanks!

Chapter 2- A Tour of the "Famous" Camp Half-Blood


	2. A Tour Of the Famous Camp HalfBlood

A/N – Enjoy. Special thanks to Orochi-Ne for plot advice.

Chapter 2 – Tour of the "Famous" Camp Half-Blood

Soon, Chiron, as in the famous trainer of Hero Chiron, explained everything. And, strangely I started to believe him. Could Greek Mythology really exist? Could everything in the world of science be wrong?

"But, why haven't Greek Gods have been discovered yet?" I blurted out.

"That would be the Mist's doing" said Chiron.

"Mist?"

"Yes, the mist. A veil that hides the Mythical World from the Normal Mortal World, the Iliad has many references to this kind of stuff."

My head felt light. It was an information overload.

Chiron coughed and said "Lillian, why don't you give Megera a tour. I must inform her Father about her whereabouts."

"Sure…" said Lillian.

She walked out the door and I being me followed her.

"Okay, just follow me, stay away from Clarisse and you should be fine." She said as she led me outside.

It was early morning or so it seemed. A few people were out and a distant sound of swords clashing could be heard.

"Okay, here's the arena. This is the place where we practice sparring and whatnot."

She led me around the massive camp, pointing out things I should avoid."

"Here's Poison Ivy, you should avoid that. Oh yeah, and you should also avoid him." She said as she gestured towards a boy.

He had light brown hair with a tinge of brown. His blue eyes were majestic and royal like.

"Who is he?" I stammer out.

"Josh Sars. Son of Aphrodite, avoid him at all cost."

"Why?"

"Does he really look like the friendly type? Said Lillian. I glanced at Josh; he was wearing a scowl and seemed to be combing his hair without looking at a mirror.

"See what I mean? He's trouble. No doubt about it, he's rude, mean, and sexist. Just avoid him."

I wanted to protest. I don't know why but..he really didn't seem so bad but instead I nod and say "Of Course."

She continued with the tour and by about seven we were finished.

"I hope you know how to get around. Adios. I'll see you at breakfast."

And then she left. Leaving me clueless about where I should go next.

I walked up to the 'Big House' as Lillian called it. I was going to ask Chiron about what should I be doing right now. Instead as I was about to walk in I bumped into Chiron.

"Oh, Hello Megera, did Lillian finish the tour."

"Yeah, but what exactly should I be doing now."

"I would suggest a shower."

Looking at myself I really didn't look my best. My hair had flecks of blood and mud. My shirt was a bit torn and dried mud clung to my pants.

"I'll show you to the showers." Said Chiron.

I walked out of the showers feeling refreshed and clean. I was wearing the orange shirt that Chiron gave me and a pair of blue jeans. Chiron mysteriously appeared soon after I walked out.

"Why don't you get introduced to your new cabin mates?" Said Chiron.

"Umm…okay."

We walked or in Chiron's case trotted to cabin eight. It was a plain looking cabin. The only thing that stood out was a staff with snakes intertwined around it.

Caduceus, the symbol of Hermes.

"Unclaimed campers go here before they get claimed" said Chiron before he gently pushed me into the cabin.

I gulped when I saw the inhabitants of the cabin. Most of them were wake and some were looking pretty drowsy to me. Most of them have light blue eyes and sandy yellow hair. All of them have that look on them which made you think that they are pranksters. And Hermes being the god of thieves they probably are pranksters.

The introductions went fairly well. I was given a spot on the floor to call my own. I didn't have any stuff so I just sat there and thought about this chaotic week.

Thinking always calms me. I closed my eyes and was slowly drifting to dreamland when a loud shout was heard. A conch shell, I heard it before when I was at a beach.

"Breakfast Time! Line up Cabin 8!" shouted a guy who was introduced himself as Conner Stoll. He had an extraordinarily loud voice.

Breakfast was mostly quiet and uneventful…well almost quiet and uneventful.

I was half way done with my meal when a loud mutterings I heard and people pointed to my head or rather the air above my head. All eyes were on me. When I turned to look up to see what was so interesting, whatever was above my head was gone.

Chiron then said in a loud voice.

"Hail Megera Collins. Daughter of Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord!

I then realized I was claimed. Lillian explained it to me.

I was claimed.

I was claimed by a goddess.

I was a daughter of Harmonia.

A/N – Rather nice ending, right? Now you know where the title came from. And here's your answer Orochi-Ne. Shame to all of you who thought she was a daughter of Aeolus. Just Kidding. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do understand it's fairly shorter than my last. I hope that wasn't of any inconvenience.

Chapter 3 – A Rather Harmonious Cabin


	3. A Rather Harmonious Cabin

A/N – Beware. OC run free.

Megera stared.

"Welcome to Cabin 32!" chirped an Apollo camper who was supposed to be showing her to the Harmonia Cabin.

The cabin was…well…strange, to put it gently.

One side was painted completely black while the other was completely white.

'_Cabin 32 – Harmonia'_ was painted in blue calligraphy above the black and white door.

The cabin was relatively smaller than the other, and was located near the edge of the forest.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to your cabin mates," said the Apollo camper in an uncharacteristically nervous voice.

She propped open the door and allowed Megera to come in.

The interior design of the cabin was completely blue. In fact all the furniture in the cabin was blue. It was scary how blue the cabin was…but that wasn't the scariest part.

"HELLO!" bellowed a black haired girl as she broke the silence. "I'm Sarah!"

_Sarah_ had black eyes and a crazy lopsided grin that made it seem like she belonged in a mental hospital.

"Umm…Megera?" stammered Megera, the look of shock could be clearly seen on her face.

Then, a blond haired boy sauntered into the room. He too, had black eyes and black hair.

"…So, you're the new kid," said the boy in a rather quiet voice.

"I suppose so," replied Megera.

"This is Thomas, my twin," said Sarah, "He doesn't talk much."

"I can…umm…see that," said Megera as she slowly turned around to see if the Apollo kid was still there.

She wasn't…a trail of footprints clearly indicated that she was in a rush to get out.

Megera could see why now.

Her _cabin mates_ were obviously not sane.

Megera stared as Sarah went to a completely blue desk and grabbed the book that was laying there. She then made her way to a bed, plopped down and started to read. Which seemed pretty unusually as she recalled Lillian saying something about Dyslexia.

But…what was worse was on the cover of the book…it had _Twilight_ in shiny silver letters.

"Is that _Twilight?" _screeched Megera, who as you already know loathed _Twilight_ with a passion.

"Yep, isn't the series great?" said Sarah, "I mean, Bella is such a great female character and Edward is so yummy!"

Megera started and considered fainting.

Her cabin mates defiantly aren't sane.

A/N – Just a short little chapter…the long one I promise will come I hope by the end of the week. I caught a bad case of Writer's Block.


End file.
